I Hate You! The classic love story
by Malfoys-Lover1
Summary: Lily and James get off to a bad start when she becomes friends with Snape. It's then that the Mauraders try to wreck the friendship with help from Lydia Black, Sirius' cousin and sister of Narcissa. I will finish this story, but i need u guys to RR! First


I hate you! The classic love story.  
  
By none other than Malfoys-Lover1, not literally, just Draco! ;-)  
  
A/n: I am not going to bore you with author notes in this story, so don't be frightened! All I want to say is thank you to any people who review..if anybody reviews! I don't own the characters and blah blah blah, ok now I'll just shut up! Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - Some Prince Charming.  
  
"So anyway, he was trying to chat me up - thinking I was an all innocent little girl when.. BAM I blasted his ass off this Earth, okay not literally and I didn't exactly use any magic, but the way I yelled - phwoar, that guy will be shaking in his pants for weeks!" Lydia grinned madly, it reminded Lily of that stupid Cheshire cat in that film, Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Lily Evans, just nodded and gave a small smile, giving Lydia the impression that she was interested in what she had to say when it was in fact the very opposite. Lily would rather have been run over by a train than listen to Lydia's love tales, but being friendly Lily kept that to herself.  
  
"Oh I really can't wait until we get to Hogwarts!" Lydia suddenly jumped up excitedly, "at last a chance to do some real magic, my parents won't even let me touch a broomstick at home, let alone a wand!"  
  
"I know, I can't wait either, and Lydia," Lily paused, smiling inwardly to herself, "I am sure there will be plenty of good looking boys to fill that empty space in your life." Lydia began doing some stupid dance and Lily turned back to her book.  
  
The compartment door opened as soon as Lily finished her first sentence, she looked up and saw a boy tumble in. He straightened himself out, ran a hand through his lank hair and smirked at the two girls coolly.  
  
"Um, hi," he said blandly, "I seem to be having a little trouble outside and so I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here with you for the meantime." He stepped closer, patiently waiting for a reply. Lydia's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What sort of trouble?" Lily asked curiously from her seat by the window.  
  
"Well there's a few numb nuts out there, that don't seem to understand the meaning of 'respect for others' shall we say," he sat down next to Lily and she looked at him. He had dark eyes, dark hair and he looked kind of handsome. 'Lily what the hell are you thinking!' she shouted at herself mentally. He seemed to be analyzing her too. Lydia sat next to him, and began fanning herself.  
  
"So," she said, "what would your name be, I might know your family, you look oddly familiar," she gushed. Lily looked at her, in a horrified way, 'this was her way of flirting!'  
  
"I'm a Snape if you must know, Severus Snape," he said proudly and looked at her expectantly. Lydia however wrinkled her nose at the very sound of his name.  
  
"You're a Snape!" she said angrily, "I've heard a lot about you, you and your no good family, your all a bunch of deatheaters!" She suddenly got up and backed away from him, he looked a little shocked at first but then he began to grow angry.  
  
"You don't know anything about my family!" he said firmly. She still looked at him as though he was something rotten to the core.  
  
"Lily, get away from him," Lydia shouted, "He's the type that goes around on a killing spree of your kind." Lily frowned at Lydia.  
  
"Lydia, calm down, I'm sure you've been mistaken in some way," she said calmly to her friend. Lydia shook her head furiously and went out of the compartment door into the corridor, from where Lily and Severus sat they could hear her shout.  
  
"There's a Snape in here! Sirius, a Snape!" she shouted and suddenly there was a rush of noise and four boys appeared at the door poking their heads in. They all seemed to snarl unpleasantly at Lily and Severus. One of the boys led the way in, followed by the others and Lydia at the end.  
  
It was then that Severus Snape shook his head and said, "crap!"  
  
"Good job cousin," the boy who had lead them in winked at Lydia, " So here's the greasy git, Snapey. Thought you could get away from us, huh?" he asked cockily, the others seemed to be laughing. Severus felt a drop of sweat run down his cheek, there was four of them - five if you included Miss Tell Tale and there was only one of him, oh and there was that girl next to him but she didn't seem like the violent type.  
  
Instead he snarled at them, "what are you going to do to me? Bloody me up, because the teachers will just send you home as soon as you get to Hogwarts for harassment to a pupil, but sure like I care, I would rather see you get on the train, it would be much better than having lessons with you lot."  
  
Sirius fumed at Severus's words and was about to try out a new kind of punch when Lily interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry but what is going on?" she asked nosily and looked at each of them in turn. They looked at her as if she should already know the answer.  
  
"Lily, these are the mauraders, this is Peter, Remus, James and  
Sirius, he's my cousin," Lydia smiled cheekily at the boy next to her,  
"and that is a slimy git Snape," she pointed at the boy who sat next  
to Lily still.  
  
Lily shrugged, "and what's the problem?" The boy called James stepped  
forwards and placed his on his hips.  
  
"What's the problem?" he said sarcastically, "the problem is  
him," he raised his eyebrows to Severus who just glared in turn. Lily  
however was not having any of it.  
  
"I don't see a problem with him? Tell me what is so bad about  
him?" she asked them.  
  
This time it was Sirius who spoke up, "He's filth. His father is  
a stuck up deatheater along with that Malfoy bloke. Deatheaters are  
followers of L-o-r-d V-o-l-d-e-r-m-o-r-t, he is a dark wizard who  
wants to rid the world of muggle borns such as yourself, therefore HE  
will become just like that dirty scum and so before he joins the ranks  
we just want to give him some of his own medicine."  
  
"You can't just judge a person like that!" Lily shouted, " For  
all you know he could be dead against what's his name, you have to  
give him a chance!"  
  
A bit taken back that someone was standing up for a Snape, the  
boys looked surprised until the one with glasses, James was his name  
if Lily remembered correctly, suddenly smiled.  
  
"Got yourself a girlfriend there?" he announced and grinned at  
Snape, "look at this guys little Snapey has a silly girl fighting his  
battles for him and not just any girl, a muggle!"  
  
Lily scowled at James, 'what is his problem?' "bastard," she  
muttered under her breath quietly and to her annoyance she could feel  
her cheeks tingle with redness, 'oh no, I'm blushing!'  
  
Lydia was frowning at Lily, 'oh yes, she would be mad with me, I  
have taken the to-be-deatheater's side, brilliant! Your first ever  
friend and you've blown that too!' Lily was absolutely fuming with  
herself, she had lost all chances with Lydia, and her cousin Sirius,  
who was also not bad looking, and then there was that stupid retard  
James who acted like he had a mangled cat shoved up his backside.  
Sighing she went back to her book, she should have kept to this  
really, then she wouldn't have had all the attention.  
  
The compartment door opened yet again, to Lily's dismay, and a  
student not much older than them came in, she had golden blonde hair  
and beautiful sky blue eyes, she was very pretty whoever she was.  
  
"Lydia," she said firmly and Lydia's head turned, her face  
turning sour at the site of the glamorous student. "We're almost  
there, I thought that I should tell you and ask how you're getting on,  
but it seems that you're quite fine - it was all mother's idea and I'm  
not staying because Lucius is waiting for me outside."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius suddenly spat out loud and the girl  
turned to face him, her looks disapprovingly focused on him.  
  
"And if it isn't the little rebel of the family," she commented,  
then flicked her gorgeous hair over her shoulder. Lily didn't have the  
slightest clue of what was happening, she looked at Lydia, but Lydia  
didn't look back. 'Why do I have to be clueless all the time?' she  
thought unhappily.  
  
"Why don't you tell him to come in, I've been meaning to meet  
him for a while now since he's all talk at home, what's this Narssica,  
you're going to marry him?" Sirius asked arrogantly. The girl just  
smiled cruelly at him and then turned to Lydia.  
  
"Well, I'm fine, you might as well go back to that asshole,"  
Lydia said coldly. Narcissa however stood with her arms crossed in a  
defiant manner.  
  
"He is not an asshole, I thought that you would have  
realized that by now, especially after this summer," she declared and  
finally walked out of the compartment, eager to be reunited with  
Lucius after five minutes apart.  
  
Lydia stamped her foot angrily.  
  
"What happened in the summer?" Sirius asked curiously as he leaned  
  
the wall. Lydia sighed and began to tell her side of the story.  
  
"Oh it was dreadful," she announced sorrowfully, "and believe me nothing has changed unless you count the fact that I hate Lucius Malfoy even more! He is a real drama queen, I had to spend loads of time with him - under the forceful watch of mother, she thinks that I should get to bond with 'the potential brother-in-law', anyway first of all he tries to buy me gifts to get into my good books and Merlin, does he moan or what about his hair! He goes on about it like every five seconds and so I told him to get it cut, but he still hasn't taken my brilliant advice. Then he goes on about his bad ass father, Sirius, I don't think you could have lasted five minutes with him, you would have cast the killing curse before he could start telling you about all those millions of galleons he's going to inherit."  
  
Lydia took a deep breath and put her hair behind her ear, she looked at Lily for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Hey Lil," she said nervously, Lily looked up from the book that she had barely read five sentences of and gave a weak smile, "do you still want to be friends?"  
  
Lily managed to smile a bit more, Severus Snape who happened to still be next to her scowled. "Yes," Lily answered happily and looked to Severus, "you don't mind do you?" He looked at her oddly, but caught the glimmer of hope in her eyes, finally after a minute's silence he nodded hesitantly. She smiled at him, all he did was smirk and then look at Lydia.  
  
"Okay, I suppose you can be friends with him, but don't expect me to, okay?" Lydia said strongly, her nose a little wrinkled at the thought of Lily and Severus being friends. Lily just nodded, happy that she could have both. Only one thing seemed to irritate her and that thing seemed to happen next.  
  
" Lyds, how can you be so sure, I mean, if she's friends with him, then I wouldn't even talk to her," the familiar arrogant voice sounded, it was that boy James. Lily stared at him, sighing, 'what is wrong with this kid?' she thought deeply. He stared back and put his nose up at her as if she was below him.  
  
"Oh shut up James," Lydia said irritably, "I think I know Lily better than you do, even though I totally disagree with her friendship with him," she finished. It was Lily's turn to sigh and with one final glance at the current argument between Lydia and James, she finally looked down at her book and began reading again.  
  
~*~  
  
It happened only five minutes after she had begun reading, that yet again she was distracted and pulled away from her book by Severus who was looking at her. She looked at him.  
  
"What?" she asked. He sat up straight and stared at her.  
  
"We are almost there Miss..um, I don't know your name, I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten it, but we should change into our robes." Lily looked at him and blushed.  
  
"My name is Lily," she said giggling a little.  
  
"Hey, you're not going to watch Snape, out now, there is no way you're going to get an indecent glimpse of my cousin," Sirius growled at Severus. Severus stood up and quickly got out, the other four boys followed him.  
"I actually forgot he was here, otherwise I would have pummeled him a while ago!" Sirius grinned from the doorway, "but I still have a whole year to do that, thank Merlin!" He gained a frown from Lily and a smile from Lydia then shut the compartment door so that the two girls could get changed.  
  
"Lily, why are you friends with Snape?" Lydia asked as she laid her robes out neatly. Lily thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I guess everyone deserves a chance and I mean, he seems alright and he's not to bad looking either, if you hadn't noticed already," Lily answered, giggling a little at what she had just said.  
  
"Ergghhhh!" Lydia made a retching sound, sticking her finger in her throat jokingly, "Snape good looking, that really makes my skin crawl, I mean given Malfoy or Snape, I would take Malfoy any day, even if he did moan all the time!"  
  
"Ha ha," Lily said sarcastically and pulled her brand new robes over her head. Lydia shook her head at her friend.  
  
"Lily, don't worry, I will straighten your head out for you, all you need to do is get a glimpse at some more boys around here, then you will have no feelings for that git," Lydia said. This time Lily shook her head.  
  
"Lydia, is there something you're not telling me?" Lily suddenly said, looking at Lydia, Lydia blushed, "I knew it, you have a crush, who is it, I told you about mine, tell me now!"  
  
"Well, okay but you can't mention anything to anybody else, it's James Potter, you swear you won't say anything to anyone about this," Lily said seriously, a little nervous at telling Lily. Lily just burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
" You're telling me that I have to get my head sorted? Lydia you're crazy, in fact you're mental! You fancy James with the glasses, the ignorant I've-got-a-broomstick-stuck- permanently-up-my-backside James!" Lily said imitating James.  
  
"Hey!" Lydia nudged her friend, "at least I don't have feelings for the greasy git extraordinaire Snape!"  
  
With that Lily and Lydia fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" they heard the voice of Sirius shout and there was banging on the door. The two girls' faces creased with more laughter as they heard the impatient banging of Sirius Black on the compartment door.  
  
A/N: Well that was a really big chapter! It will probably be the biggest in the entire story, anyway please review and I will try to get the next one up as fast as possible.  
  
Here is a few things incase you are confused!  
  
1.) Sirius and Lydia are cousins, remember their families are for the  
dark arts, but Lydia and Sirius are not, that is why they hate Snape  
because his family as like the Malfoys and their own family are well  
known for their interest in the dark arts.  
  
2.) The next one is a book 5 spoiler, do not read unless you have  
already read book 5, you don't have to read book 5 to understand the  
next statement, it is just a revelation in link with book 5, you have  
been warned!  
  
Yes it is true, Sirius Black and Narcissa Black are cousins, it said  
so - note Book 5 revelation, which brings in Lydia, my own character  
whom is the sister of Narcissa in this fic and in any sequels -  
undecided yet, this is only the first chapter!  
  
3.) Yes Lily is a muggle and Lydia is a pure blood, but they are  
friends, remember it isn't Lydia who detests muggles! And Snape also  
thinks everybody is equal too, although I won't deny that he would  
probably prefer Lily to be a pureblood.  
  
4.) Most importantly if you do have any queries feel free to mail me  
but I can't guarantee you an answer, I will however try my best to  
reply and keep the chapters coming at a good pace, yikes I haven't  
even written the title to the next chapter yet!  
  
Anyway, as always  
  
Malfoys-Lover1 


End file.
